Forgotten
by Blind Deaf and Dumb
Summary: Kate's memories are wiped out after a blow comes to her head right after Humphrey going on a date with her. Unable to bring her memories back, Kate sees no reason to stay in the pack. Breaking Humphrey's heart and testing his love for her
1. Curtains Up

_"I gave you the time to help me remember... More time than I said I would give you. I have no more reason to stay here now."_

_Kate brushed her paw against Humphrey's muzzle. His mind in disbelief of what the girl he loved so much was saying._

_"Don't... Don't do this," begged Humphrey, his eyes pleading. "Give me more time! I promise I can help you remember who you are! I love you and you love me! I know you did!"_

_Kate shook her head. "Don't make this harder than it has to be. Maybe there was a time when I loved you but that time is gone. I honestly can't see why I did in the first place. We're too different."_

_"Please! Just give me more time!" cried Humphrey. "I'll do anything if you just stay a little longer!"_

_"I gave you time... For all I know this could all be a lie. Maybe my life is out there somewhere else," Kate spoke wondering._

_"It's not a lie! Your life is here! You have family and friends! Why would we all lie?" stated Humphrey. "You just have to remember!"_

_"Humphrey," Kate took her paw away. "Everyone has accepted to let me leave except you. If you really love me. You'll let me go and you won't follow."_

_"Kate..." Humphrey said desperately. "I love you."_

_"Goodbye Humphrey," finished Kate._

_Turning her back on him, Humphrey painfully watched as the love of his life started to leave him forever. Each step Kate took, another piece of Humphrey's heart broke away, hitting the bottom of his stomach. Rooted to the ground but so badly wanting to go after her, he did what she asked of him. He let her go._


	2. A Howl To Remember

_**A Howl To Remember**_

Strolling together side by side in the woods of Jasper Park, Kate had a white flower in her fur as Humphrey had his own fur combed back on his head (thanks to Lilly's help). On the afternoon Humphrey had went up to Kate asked her to date as if they weren't already mates but strangers who barely knew each other. Finding it funny and romantic at the same time, she played along with him and was looking forward to the night ever since.

_"Hi Kate," spoke Humphrey, looking severely nervous of making eye contact._

_"Hey Humphrey," replied Kate, happy at the sight of him then noticed he was barely looking at her. "Is there anything wrong?"_

_"I just wanted to ask you... Well if you're not busy with anything else," said Humphrey, looking at anywhere but Kate's face. "That would you like to go on a date with me?"_

_Kate giggled at first and said, "I would love to go on a date with you."_

_"Thank you. That's great," said Humphrey happily. "So we'll go out sometime after dinner?"_

_Kate rubbed her nose with his. "Sure. I'll be ready and waiting for you."_

A little further out from the territory than the two should have been, Humphrey was taking direction to a special spot he found the other day. A beautiful sight, something that couldn't remain unknown. The forest was full of things that was yet to be seen and he wanted the share the experience of it with Kate. Tonight was a full moon so he knew Kate would be expecting to go there. When it was revealed they were going nowhere near there, she asked him where he was taking her. Humphrey replied with a wink and said, "You'll see." He was aiming this a night to remember with her. The day when he married with Kate made him so thankful and happy, he was craving more lovely days like it and this was to be one.

_"Lilly, I kind of need your help," said Humphrey anxiously._

_"What do you need help with?" asked Lilly. _

_"I'm taking Kate out on a date tonight and-"|_

_"- Oh, that's sweet of you, Humphrey! You mean the Moonlight Howl, right?"_

_"Well, no. I'm taking her somewhere special tonight and I was hoping you could help me out with," said Humphrey, brushing at his fur a little, "this."_

_"I think see you what you want now," said Lilly, nodding her head. "You want to look nice for Kate tonight."_

_"Just a little touch up," he requested._

After eating dinner, Humphrey met up with Lilly and a short time later, Lilly had him looking sharper than ever. So good looking, Kate could hardly believed how handsome he appeared and with a white flower in between his muzzle. So far the night was promising to be what was hoped. The sun was nearly fully gone and the moon was almost set to illuminate in the darkening sky.

_"Humphrey, you look so handsome!" Kate complimented, admiring his fur being all neat and combed. Seeing right away Lilly must have helped him._

_"I wanted to look good for you," said Humphrey, gently placing the flower in her fur. "Also you too. I want everything to be perfect tonight."_

_"I'm sure it will be," replied Kate, smiling at him._

_Humphrey smiled back at her and began to lead the way._

The sun had gone away for the night to take over now and the moon was up in the sky. Kate was starting to lose a bit of her excitement, though Humphrey knew it would all come back to her when she would see the place he was taking her. They were nearly there now anyway and he was sure to inform her that. Losing interest would mean ruining the date. A bit more distance later, hearing water flowing and crashing over rocks the old spot had been found. Telling Kate they were finally there, he directed her over a line of bushes and pine trees. Revealing a shallow running river, the waterfall at the edge and right over that edge, the view of the full moon was right in front of them.

In the middle of river was wide and flat rock waiting for a wolf to come and howl it's song. Immediately knowing what Humphrey wanted to do, Kate waited for him to say it, rather than spoil the moment for him.

"I want us to howl together. Right there," said Humphrey, nodding towards the rock. "When I came across this sight, I knew I had to share a howl here with you."

"Since when did you become so extravagant with our love?" asked Kate charmingly.

"Ever since the day I met you," Humphrey said right away. "Whether I was going to be your mate or not. Be your Alpha or Omega. I just wanted to please you."

"I wish I knew that before I left for Alpha school," replied Kate. "I was so confused on who I was going to fall in love during that time. Looks like I didn't know I already loved you until I could be alone with you and no one in the way."

"No one in the way and to tell you, you can't be with someone because of the rules?" questioned Humphrey, knowing exactly how she felt. Being told time and time again of how he wasn't going to make it with Kate. Makes no sense to play the love game with her when there's just no way that you'll win.

"Well... yes, actually," admitted Kate. "I guess it blocked my mind from you."

"It doesn't matter anymore now," Humphrey said, laying his paw over hers and feeling a rush go through his heart at the touch. "Everyday I just love you more and more. Just pretending that the days I didn't have you; never existed." Stepping into the cool water, he offered his paw to her. "Shall we howl?"

Grinning, Kate accepted Humphrey's paw to place her first paw into the water. Feeling the cold water come in contact with her foot, she let out a little gasp. Humphrey apologized for the sudden surprising cold touch.

"It's actually kind of soothing," Kate said truthfully, the walk to the waterfall was starting to make her paws sore.

Taking a steady walk to the rock where they would sync their howls and then turn them into beautiful music. Walking on the rock together, Kate slightly nuzzled her head against Humphrey, saying words of love. "I'm just sorry you waited so long for me to come to realize I loved you."

"It was worth the wait. I promise you," he responded, nuzzling her back, enjoying her soft body's feel. "I would wait a million years for you if I had to."

No words said to each other, they began to stare into each others eyes. Humphrey could swear every time he met her pretty eyes, a new layer of love was laid and bonded to his heart. Kate gave him a wink of her own, they raised their heads high and began to howl to the moon.


End file.
